IN THE MANSIONO
by GaryChan
Summary: Madame Sugamama x Butler-san. How about some forbidden love deska?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

IN THE MANSIONO

BY MGA

_Deep within the passages of the ye old mansion, an unknown force was at stir._

Twas just another typical day for young Madame Sugamama. Now my dear readers, you may be asking, who is Madame Sugamama? Well, let me tell you. But first, let us time travel to the aristocratic period of Britain.

ZOOM ZOOM WOOSH WOOSH ZOOM ZOOM

Ah, the aristocratic period of Britain, what an aristocratic period I tell you; the sirs, the mams, the beggars, the brothels. Now, you see dear readers, Madame Sugamama was one of those elite madams of the aristocratic era. She was the daughter of a son of a son of an uncle of a son of a feudal lord. And that means something, alright. She lived in a so totally magnificent mansion. And, within this so totally awesome mansion, there were many so totally awesome servants, maids, butlers and other things that were all under the command of Madame Sugamama. Quite a wonderful life, one could say. But alas, Madame Sugamama was missing an important piece to this wonderful life puzzle.

The love.

You see dear readers, Madame Sugamama has always been able to get everything she ever wanted throughout her life. When she was 4 years old, she bought a library. When she was 7 she purchased her first house. And when she was 14, she got her own gazebo. As you can see, Madame Sugamama is a woman of many capabilities. But being so competent comes with its drawbacks. Because she got errytang she evah wanted, everyone got jealous of her and always made fun of her and called her names and threw sticks at her and stones at her until she bled and then she had to go to the hospital and had to pay a huge medical bill and then the cycle just repeated because since she had so much money to pay off her medical bill, they all got jealous again. But in actual fact, all Madame Sugamama ever wanted was a man who could take care of her, and see past all the money she has and love her for who she really is. But… will she ever find him… deska?


	2. Chapter 2: Sunday

SUNDAY

Ah, Sunday morning. What a day I tell you. You see dear readers, in the aristocratic period of Britain, many aristocrats are of the Christian/Catholic/Jesus-loving creed. Which was great and all, but not really Madame Sugamama's style, ya know what I'm saying brodda? So, while everyone else in town was off to church that Sunday morning, Madame Sugamama was lost in a deep sleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

But then, all of a sudden, suddenly, oh so suddenly, an unknown force was at stir.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD MORRRRRRNNNIIIINNNGGGGG SUGAMAMA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled the unknown force.

Madame Sugamama fell out bed.

BADUM SSSS

She woke up in a daze. She turned her head looking around with a lost look on her face.

"What…..what….what….what…..what…..what….what is going on….on….on….on….on….on…on…here?" she said.

Now dear readers, you may be wondering, who was that damned unknown force who caused our dear Madame Sugamama to wake from her beauty sleep? Well, it was none other than the mansion's major-domo Gary-chan! Now you may ask who is the mansion's major-domo Gary-chan? Well, let me tell you. Major-domo Gary-chan is the head of the household staff and oversees the day-to-day activities of the rest of the mansion's staff. Quite a job I may add. He is fairly a capable man. Anyhow, let's get back to the current situation.

"Gary-chan! What is going on here?!" Madame Sugamama yelled in question.

"Ugh, gosh! I was simply waking you up Sugamama-sama." Gary-chan replied.

"Exactly! Why would you wake me on a relaxing Sunday morning? Hmm?"

"Well, you ARE the one who told me to do so."

"When did I?!"

"Uhh…yesterday. You said you were going to have brunch and Master Nic's today."

There was a pause.

"OH SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOT"

You see dear readers. Madame Sugamama was really trying her best to become more comfortable with society and overcome all of her anti-social aggressions. But it was quite arduous for her to do so. Master Nic was man she met at a gallery opening a few months ago, and they had been meeting every so often ever since. She wasn't quite sure if she had any feel-feels for Master Nic. But, one thing was for sure….he was super kawaii! Anyhow, the two had promised to meet for brunch at Master Nic's mansion for some tea and cucumber sandwiches. However, as you can tell, it had slipped from Madame Sugamama's mind.

"OH MA GOSH OH MA GOSH OH MA GOSH! HOW DID I FORGET? NIC-KUN! OH NO OH NO OH NO. WHAT DO I DO GARY-CHAN!"

"Don't worry, won't worry. There is still enough time. By the way, Master Nic said he might come over and pick you up. I got Butler Shou to prepare your clothes for you. So for now, head to the lavatory and clean yourself up! Look at that drool! YUCK!"

"WHAT THE HELL. YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST ZIP IT GARY-CHAN. YOU AREN'T TOO DASHING IN THE MORNING EITHER YA KNOW?!" Madame Sugamama yelled as she ran out the door.

But then all of a sudden, suddenly, oh so suddenly, Madame Sugamama bumped into an unknown force causing her to collapse onto the floor unconscious and lay there like a vegetable.

_Moments later_

"Sugamama-sama! Sugamama-sama!" yelled a voice.

Madame Sugamama slowly opened her eyes and saw what she could see. There stood a shadowy figure. There it stood leaning over Madame Sugamama with a worried look in its eyes. But, what's this? Madame Sugamama began to feel a feeling. A strange feeling. This unexplainable feeling started to fill up inside of her. Just what….what was going on…just what could this feeling be….?


	3. Chapter 3: Imbroglio

IMBROGLIO

There was Madame Sugamama lying on the floor in a daze. Kneeling above her was a mysterious figure of mystery. Madame Sugamama began to feel a strange unexplainable feeling welling up inside of her. It started to pop and gush out of her veins out onto the floor. What a mess, I tell you. It was macabre. It spewed out onto the wall and squirted into a pool of blood galore. But do not fret dear readers, for Madame Sugamama is not an easy woman. She cannot die so easily. I can never allow such a thing. However, that gushy blood was getting pretty annoying. The mysterious figure kneeling on top of her slowly began to take out a handkerchief to gently wipe away the blood. Slowly the visage of the figure came into the light.

It was Butler Shou.

Now dear readers, you may be wondering? Who is Butler Shou? Well, let me tell you. He is the head butler in the mansion and number two in charge after Gary-chan. He is quite a mysterious man who rarely expresses his emotions. He has the occasional smiles and such but other than that, nothing. But, one thing is for sure, he is super kawaii! Anyhow, let us return to the current imbroglio our dear Madame Sugamama is in.

"Are you alright Sugamama-sama?" Butler Shou asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I'm…I'm…I'm…I'm…I'm…fine" she managed to say.

Butler Shou then slowly got up and held out his hand. Madame Sugamama slowly grabbed it and stood up. All of sudden, suddenly, oh so suddenly, and unknown force began to stir.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" yelled a life form zooming into the scene with a super high flip dragon kick.

It was Gary-chan. He stopped in the middle of his dynamic entry with a worried look on his face.

"OH MA GOSH SUGAMAMA-SAMA. ARE YOU OKAY. LOOK AT YOU. YOU ARE COVERED WITH BLOOD"

"I'm fine Gary-chan. Just…..would you get me a few bandages please?" she asked feebly.

"Oh, okay okay." Gary-chan said. He slowly floated down and quickly ran off to retrieve some.

A few moments later, Madame Sugamama realized that she was still holding Butler Shou's hand. Butler Shou, too, then realized and they both shook off their hands from each other. Butler Shou then spoke up…

"Uhm, Sugamama-sama. I propose that you head to the lavatory to clean yourself up before uhm, Nic…s….s….s…sama!...arrives." Butler Shou said with much trouble.

"Oh dear! Right right! Thank you Butler Shou."

"Ah, I have also prepared your clothes and I have placed them in the lavatory for your convenience."

"Thank you Butler Shou, you are always so helpful."

"Just….…..just doing my job…"

"Well then I better get going! Thank you again!" Madame Sugamama said as she ran off to get ready. They both smiled and Butler Shou bowed as she went.

And there Butler Shou stood watching her. Slowly his smile sunk into a frown.

"Just doing my job" he said to himself.

"Just doing my job…."

He sighed and began to walk the other direction.


	4. Chapter 4: The Cantankerous Man (1)

THE CANTANKEROUS MAN (1)

There was Madame Sugamama rushing to get ready to meet Nic-kun. She put on her fancy little dress and put on some fancy little shoes and let her fancy little hair down. One could say the Madame Sugamama was quite a fancy little girl. Anyhow, let us return to the current situation at hand. Just as Madame Sugamama finished getting ready, an unknown force began to stir.

RING RING RING

No silly readers that was no telephone. That was the dreaded bell of the door. Yes, that's right, the doorbell. Madame Sugamama gasped.

"GASP!"

She then quickly rushed downstairs to the main entrance lobby foyer place. Gary-chan and Butler Shou were also there. The threesome just stared at the door wondering just who it could be.

"Oh just WHO could it be?!" Gary-chan cried out.

"I haven't a clue Gary-chan" replied Butler Shou.

"Me neither. Oh! But would someone just please open the door?" Madame Sugamama asked with fear.

The doorbell began to ring again.

RING RING RING

"Butler Shou, you do it. You are the butler you know…" said Gary-chan.

"I assure you, I am fully aware of that as well Gary-chan. But…"

"THEN OPEN THE DAMN DOOR" boomed Gary-chan.

Butler Shou then nodded and headed to the door. He took a deep breath and put his game face on and got ready for some major door opening action.

WOOSH

And just like that, Butler Shou grabbed the door knob and twisted it at an ever so precise angle and the used his mega muscles to pull the door open towards him causing a gust of wind to blow into the house and through his black hair making him look ever so dashing.

He then flashed his signature smile.

To his dismay, the visitor at the door was one he was not so pleased to see.

It was Nic-kun.

"HELLOOOOOOOOO" Nic-kun bellowed to Butler Shou.

Butler Shou was shocked to see what he had seen. Unfortunately Nic-kun was above him in the societal ladder if ya know what I mean so Butler Shou grumbled and slowly bowed his head.

"How do you do Nic-san" Butler Shou said.

"I do do fine kekeke" chuckled Nic-kun.

Butler Shou led Nic-kun inside the mansion to where Gary-chan and Madame Sugamama were standing.

"Oh Mr. Nic-san sir, what a surprise! What are you doing here?" Gary-chan asked.

"Well, uhm, I DID tell you that I would be coming to pick up Madame Sugamama for brunch…" he replied.

"When did you say that?"

"Yesterday. You even said it yourself in chapter 2."

There was a pause.

"Ah…yes..."

There was another temporary cessation of silence. This time Nic-kun spoke up…

"Well Madame Sugamama, shall we bounce?"

"We shall. But I must head upstairs and get my purse." Madame Sugamama said.

"Oh no no no no. I shall get it for you Sugamamasama." Butler Shou offered.

"Oh that will not be necessary Butler Shou," Nic-kun said. "I shall get the purse for her."

"Oh no no no no. I insist sir. I can get it for her," Butler Shou said. "I AM the butler, you know."

"No I will get it."

"No I can get it, sir."

"No I will."

"No I will, sir."

"NO I WILL!"

"No, sir"

"YES!"

"No, sir."

"LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!" Nic-kun yelled.

The twosome then ran upstairs pushing and shoving each other. Madame Sugamama and Gary-chan just watched the spectacle.

"Nic-sam seemed like quite the connoisseur but now I am beginning to realize that he might just be an uncouth rich boy." Gary-chan said.

"Mhm. I'm not entirely sure either. But one thing is for sure….." she said

"HE IS SUPER KAWAII!" the two of them screamed together.


End file.
